


What A Mess

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Bisexuality, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its Slight Though, Kissing, Kissless Virgin, Making Love, Making Out, OCD, Panic Attacks, Pining, Possible inability to have children, Rey is described as malnourished as a child, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Training, Virginity Kink, bi hux, cat hybrid Rey, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: “Thanks,” He was staring. She also made sure to wear a sheer, tight, pink top. One that hugged the small curve of her tiny boobies. One that was perfect because he wasn’t hiding the fact that he was taking in the gift she was giving him. She felt his arousal and it bloomed happiness in her chest. And then he said, “Kitten.”“Meow,” she pouted.----A modern fairytale about a skittish cat and a misunderstood man. And smut, because I can't help myself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 88
Kudos: 152





	1. Heavy Petting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DriverVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/gifts).



> Sometime ago I read [Stepping On Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917626/chapters/60300331) by DriverVelvet and I fell in love with Cat!Hybrid Rey and the world of cats and owners. It inspired me to write this fic, a cute story about a 'fraidy cat and the man who loves her.
> 
> And Cat!Hybrid sex just sounds so bratty and hot. :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far. I really do take your comments to heart. Thank you!!

Art by [@jagtheartist](https://twitter.com/jagtheartist)

“Hi,” Rey’s cat ears perked slightly whenever he came into the sandwich shop. She hated that she couldn’t hide them, it was so revealing.

“Hey,” he breathed slightly pursing his lips. His hair was sweaty under his ball cap and she could smell the dirt under his fingernails. It made her tail twitch.

“Large Italian, extra prosciutto, olive oil?” she asked cheerfully. _Was that loud? I feel like my voice was really loud there._

_Awkward._ She winced at herself, always stumbling her words or talking too fast, too loud, too high a pitch. She flicked her hands at the wrist to stop the slight shaking on her fingertips.

“Yeah,” he chuckled quietly, his slightly crooked teeth showing. He slouched a bit, his hands stuffed in his pockets, “You always know what I want.”

“Well, you get the same thing every time,” she smiled back with a shrug as she turned to start his sandwich.

She took her time, feeling his eyes on her. Since he had been coming in regularly, she put a lot of effort into what she wore to work. Today was a short pleated black skirt and tight grey t-shirt with printed lemons decorating the front. She saw him eyeing her legs and tail when he walked in, and it pleased her. Didn’t stop her from stammering a hello though.

It was quiet in the sandwich shop, except for her coworker, Rose, who was gathering trash and dishes from the empty tables. Rey liked making sandwiches, for the most part. It was a job and all, but she really loved making his in particular. Ben’s sandwich. She liked giving him extra mozzarella so he could get a piece with every bite. She’s sure he didn’t know she did that, but it was nice to do anyway.

“Here you go sir!” _Jesus why do I talk so loudly and why am I squeaking?!_

“Thanks Rey,” Ben said and left the shop.

“That guy wants you,” Rose said as soon as the door opened, the bell on the handle still ringing.

“You think? No.” Rey scrunched her nose and took a pause. “You think? No."

Rose giggled at Rey's repeated response.

"No no no… he just likes sandwiches for lunch.”

“REY,” Rose said with the cutest twinkle in her eye. A twinkle that Rey wishes she would get as easily, “That Ben dude never came in until you worked here and now he’s here everyday.”

“Well, not **every** day,” Rey blushed. He didn’t come in on Mondays and Fridays.

“And he waits until we’re not busy, so you’re not all rushed,” Rose pointed out, “He has such cat fever for you.”

"But he's so… grumpy?" Rey grimaced, "I feel like I annoy him."

"Uhhh…" Rose breathed ironically, "He laughs at all your dorky jokes you know. He has boner for kitty, for sure."

Rey purred quietly to herself. She definitely liked the idea of Ben wanting her. He worked at the warehouse across the street. She could (and did) watch him all day lifting boxes and driving the forklift. He was always a little dirty and sweaty. His longish black wavy hair was normally stuffed under a hat. The hat that tended to hide his dark eyes, pale face dotted with pretty moles and plush full lips. She would sigh when he lifted things. His big broad shoulders and brawny chest working. _Such a big big man_ , she’d pout in her head when he worked. It made her crazy. But watching him was all she would allow herself.

“Well,” Rey shrugged, “It doesn’t matter though. I belong to Unkar.”

Rose rolled her eyes and grunted dramatically.

“This feline ownership business doesn’t make sense to me,” Rose wailed.

“I belong to him,” Rey repeated, “Like if you got a cat from Animal Rescue. That’s your cat. Your cat can’t just waltz into a new house and then be someone else’s cat. That’s not how it works right?”

Animal Rescue, Rey laughed at herself. That’s basically where Unkar found her. In an orphanage. She was lucky Unkar wanted her. No one wants to take care of a hybrid cat girl. Too complicated. Too feline. She had a tail for Chrissakes. At least that's what he told her.

“I guess,” Rose shrugged, “But Unkar’s like, not even around. You don’t even live with each other.”

“Yeah,” Rey nodded pathetically, “But he takes care of me. I’m still his cat.”

“You are way too cute to be Unkar’s cat,” Rose said.

Rey laughed, only nervously. She wasn’t too sure about that. Rey was long and tall with an athletic build, a feline that liked to run and climb. Her tail had short brown fur, the color of coffee with just a bit of cream. Her eyes were hazel and still human, but could see exceptionally well in the dark. She was lucky to not have whiskers, but a smooth pretty face with high cheekbones and two perky brown ears that liked to show their feelings easily. Especially when Ben was around.

So, Rey continued to make Ben’s Italian sub with extra prosciutto and olive oil whenever he came in. He’d come in with a little bit of a grump to his face and leave with a little less, probably making fun of how weird she was. Rey noticed he’d get an orange gatorade too, which somehow made her like him more. Just a big sweaty man drinking gatorade on his lunch, it curled her toes. And made her remember to always have the orange gatorades stocked in the fridge. Italian sub, extra prosciutto and olive oil. It was the same conversation everyday, for weeks and months.

Then one day she got a flat tire. She didn’t notice it until Rose was already gone and the shop was closed. Dusk was settling in and there was a little chill in the air. She huffed a frustrated meow, but was actually a little excited. Changing a tire was something she taught herself sometime ago and it gave her an opportunity to test herself.

She lifted the car with the little carjack, removed the tire then placed the donut on the space and started to attach it with the lugnuts. Easy.

“You need any help?” A familiar low voice said behind her.

She turned and looked up. It was Ben. He was glorious with his long dark hair sweaty and flowing out from under his ball cap. He had a sweatshirt on and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stopped just next to her, his head haloed in front of an orange parking lot light.

“Oh,” Rey coughed, “Yes. I mean, no. I can tange a chire… er change it. A tire. I can do it. Th-thanks though Ben.”

She felt his eyes on her and she was drawn to stand up, meet her face with his. The chill in the air got to her a bit ago and she knew her nipples were hard and cold. She knew her white shirt was tight and she knew she wasn’t wearing a bra. He had been staring at her chest since her little awkward mumble. Rey’s feline brain sensed his arousal and she couldn’t help but bask in the attention. She pouted at him and breathed through her lungs for effect. His lips were wet and he seemed… stuck.

“Sir?” she whined slowly.

“Alright,” Ben swallowed slowly and raked his eyes up and down her body. She felt it like a grope in the dark and shivered. He sucked on the side of his lip before saying, “Good kitty.”

"Meow…" she squeaked, ears pointing down.

He chuckled and pivoted away from her towards his own car.

Rey pouted as he drove away, her pussy drenching in her panties.

* * *

The next day they had something to talk about.

He came in with that same scowl that used to intimidate her, but now found endearing. After last night’s episode, Rey thought she’d give him a little treat. She wore a tiny pleated green skirt with her tail poking from underneath. If she turned just so, the bottom of her ass would show.

She heard his audible gulp when she twirled around and started his sandwich. Her little butt cheeks were cold and sensitive, especially when she knew he was looking.

“So,” his voice cracked, she giggled, “How’s your chire?”

“What?” Rey asked. _Is my voice really high right now? Why am I talking like that?_

“Your chire?” Ben said as he took the sandwich from her, “Remember? Tange a chire?”

“Oh… yeah,” Rey nodded furiously, her head getting hot and red, “It’s at the tire store right now getting a new one.” She scrunched her face, “My car, it’s at the tire store. Getting a tire.”

“I get it,” Ben said as he tucked the sandwich under his arm and handed her cash.

“Here’s your tange,” Rey giggled.

“What?”

“Your change,” Rey said pathetically, “Here’s your change.”

“Thanks,” He was staring. She also made sure to wear a sheer, tight, pink top. One that hugged the small curve of her tiny boobies. One that was perfect because he wasn’t hiding the fact that he was taking in the gift she was giving him. She felt his arousal and it bloomed happiness in her chest. And then he said, “Kitten.”

“Meow,” she pouted.

He smiled just a little, turned around and left the shop.

“Oh my god you guys are so cute,” Rose teased when the door shut behind him.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the tire store never called her to say her car was ready. She called them and it kept on ringing. She checked the store hours and they were closed.

Great. Rey fiddled with her phone to get an Uber when she heard Ben again.

“Your car still in the shop?”

“Yes I’m getting an Uber,” Rey blurted. _God, I sound like a weird robot. Who talks like that?_  
  


“I can give you a ride home,” Ben suggested.

“Oh, but,” Rey wanted to, she really did but she really didn’t. She stammered in her shoes trying to find an excuse. The best she could do was, “I already ordered the ride.”

“Cancel it, I’m right here,” Ben said, “I’ll take you home.”

Ben had a really old Toyota. It was faded blue and the car windows had to be cranked up and down. He started the car and fiddled with his phone to connect to the bluetooth speaker that he had taped to the center console. The seats were worn and it sounded funny when it started, but it was clean and Rey thought it was the most comfortable car she had ever ridden in. She gave him her address and he put it into his navigation and started driving her home.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Ben asked.

Rey cringed inwardly. She was highly aware that her taste in music was very typical and basic, just listening to classic easy listening. Unkar was always trying to get her to listen to old 90s neumetal, says it's making a comeback. He scolded her when she would listen to Billy Joel or The Beatles. Said she had a lazy ear and made her feel ashamed. Ben seemed really deep, like he listened to cool indie stuff. She stopped in intimidation.

"Oh…" Rey sputtered, "No, just listen to whatever you want."

He paused and looked at her with the tiniest squint.

"Rey," he said slowly, "Your car is in the shop and that's a pretty shitty thing. You deserve to listen to whatever you want on your way home."

"I…" Rey fisted the hem of her skirt violently with anxiety, "I just… it's ok."

He pursed his lips, handed her his phone and put this car back in park.

"I'm not going to make fun of you or anything," he said gently, "Just pick something out."

Rey thumbed through his Spotify awkwardly with her hand still straining at her skirt. She flinched when she felt his big hand cover hers.

"It’s ok kitten," he smiled at her just slightly, "It's just music. It's supposed to make you feel good."

She stopped to stare at his hand. It was so big that it eclipsed hers, fingers brushing her naked thigh. She shuddered just slightly but found herself calmed by it, protected by it.

"Meow," she grimaced and pressed play.

"Oh," he said, "James Taylor. Nice."

Then he drove away. It took a few miles, but Rey started to forget to hold her breath.

“Do you live alone?” Ben asked after she relaxed.

“Yes. But I have a master,” Rey said quickly. She cringed. _Rey, be cool. He wasn’t even asking that._

“Yeah, I figured,” Ben shrugged, “Most cat hybrids do. But, why don’t you live with your master?”

“Well, Unkar travels a lot so-”

“Unkar?” Ben barked suddenly, “Unkar Plutt?”

“Y-yes sir,” Rey squeaked.

“Oh, I didn’t realize…” Ben shook his head with a strange smile, “He owns the warehouse I work at. Probably the sandwich shop you work at too, huh?”

“Yes sir,” Rey repeated.

Ben drove up to her apartment complex and parked. Rey turned to open the door.

“Wait,” he breathed. She could smell the gatorade on his tongue. Electrolytes and orange. His hand circled around her tiny wrist.

Rey’s heart sped up as she slowly turned back to him. She suddenly noticed how big he was in the small car. He leaned back in his seat and took off his hat, revealing a beautiful wavy midnight mop. Rey inhaled his scent of his hair, the musk making her cunt throb. Ben scratched the top of his head.

“You don’t have to call me that, you know,” he said, “Sir. You don’t have to.”

“But… I like to…” Rey stammered.

He chuckled a little and squeezed her wrist.

"I kinda like it too…" he confessed, "It's…” he breathed a longish sigh, eyes never leaving her gaze, “ **hot**."

He said that last word very slowly with a small smile, like he was testing it, or teasing her. She wasn't sure which.

His hand was still around her wrist and she found herself grasping at his fingers with her own. She pouted at his warmth and purred.

Ben lifted his other hand. He hesitated before bringing it towards her but Rey bobbed her head into it, letting him run his hand between her ears and down her hair. His touch was electric. Pulsing from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. She leaned into his palm and purred louder, the sound vibrating in her chest. He continued to pet her in earnest, scratching the back of her ears and tangling his fingers in her hair.

“Good kitty,” Ben whispered, mouth slack, between quickening breaths, “Such a pretty soft kitten...”

She trembled in his hands, them being all-at-once too much and not enough. Rey nudged her head harder into him, feeling her pussy throb, wetten and redden between her legs. He was panting when he brought his other hand up to her little face and stroked her cheek. His mouth was agape and lips wet. Rey stilled as he took both hands to her face and pulled her towards him. Rey felt the discomfort of her knees on the center console on top of the taped speaker, but she didn’t care. Ben’s hands were on her. Ben’s strong calloused hands were on her. His face was so close she could feel it’s warmth.

James Taylor was still playing…

"She doesn't know what she's done,

Little one doesn't know when to stop."

She rubbed against his long nose with her own small one. His breath was hard and hot against her cheeks. She blinked back slowly, feeling the in-between of hesitation and certainty.

Bzzz bzzz.

It was her phone.

Bzzz. bzzz.

Bzzz. bzzz.

She cringed in his face, their noses still touching.

“I’m sorry Ben,” she whispered as she pulled away and answered it. “Hello. Yes. Yes. I’m home. The tire place didn’t have my car ready so I…” she looked at Ben. His mouth was doing that thing where he rolled his tongue under his bottom lip. “I took an Uber home, yup. OK. Goodnight.”

“Unkar huh?” Ben grimaced as he sat back in his car. “Keeps a short leash on you?”

“Yeah,” Rey scrunched her nose. She took a second to stare at her cursed phone and breathe. “I’m sorry, Ben. I gotta go.”

“I know,” Ben said and looked away as he pursed his lips.

“Please don’t tell anyone this happened,” Rey said with a note of fear behind her throat.

“Nothing happened,” he assured her.

“Thank you,” Rey smiled shyly at him then turned to open the door and got out of the car.

“Hey Rey,” Ben called before she shut the door. She turned and saw his face shining from the car light.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like he kept changing his mind on what to say.

"I... like… I like James Taylor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


	2. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really appreciate the love given to this story. I appreciate it for any story, but this one in particular because it's so soft and sweet. Different from my usual smut (but there will be smut... you know I can't help myself).
> 
> The next two chapters were originally going to be one but it seemed really weird to combine them since the subjects were so different. So now they're 2 chapters and they're kind of short. Because of that, I'm posting them on the same day. YAAAY!!!
> 
> As usual, mind the tags. This chapter deals with a some mental illness, specifically OCD and anxiety. It's pretty much the whole chapter and kind of central to the plot, so there will be mentions of it for the remainder of the story.

**Three Months Ago**

Ben woke up to the sound of his alarm.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

He sat straight up at the end of the fourth beep and pressed his alarm button with his right index finger. Ben swung his huge legs over the edge of his bed and stood up quickly. He turned and flicked his comforter against the mattress, smoothed it on his bed and pulled his pillow to the head of the bed. He fluffed the pillow four times. Fluff fluff fluff fluff. He smiled just a little because today was the first day in a while he did his bed before the clock changed to 6:01. He spun on his heel and took four steps to the bathroom. It was always a little challenge because he was still trying to find the best spot from his bed to make sure it was a perfect four steps without trying. There was always just a little too much of a step or not enough.

Today it was perfect. He was pleased. He took a slow breath through his teeth and out with his eyes closed. He stared at the pinks of the inside of his eyelids and counted to four before he opened his eyes to the blue light in his bathroom and proceeded to get himself ready for work.

Everything was going well. So well that he was whistling to himself as he made his lunch: a ham and cheese sandwich on wheat bread. Ben went to five different grocery stores that weekend because his favorite ham slices were not in stock at his regular store. They were perfectly square and cut thick enough that the slices didn’t stretch when he peeled them off of each other. He normally assembled his sandwich slowly, quietly, almost not breathing most of the time. But he allowed himself to let a little lose this time while he whistled.

The morning continued to be perfect. Every button buttoned on the first try. He combed his hair exactly so and his hat didn’t push the hairs the wrong way. His socks must have been made from the same batch because he couldn’t feel any unevenness on his ankles.

Sixteen Ritz crackers, his ham and cheese sandwich and a brand new bottle of water were lined up on his kitchen counter and he couldn’t be more pleased. Ben spun to grab his lunch bag when it happened.

He forgot how big he was again.

He bumped into the counter with his elbow and his morning coffee that he didn’t finish toppled over his lunch. Messy, black, lukewarm coffee dripping everywhere all over his sandwich and crackers, dripping on the ground, pooling on the counter.

“FUCK,” Ben half barked, half whined, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck....” He started to sob as he mopped up the mess with his shirtsleeves in a panic. And then the thing he was constantly trying to avoid, the thing that haunted him every moment of everyday, the thing that he was a slave to started to happen.

He curled up in a large ball in the middle of the kitchen floor, his arms shielding his face as he counted in heaves to try to calm himself down.

“One. Two. Three. Four…” Everything was tight. He closed his eyes and counted and counted and counted.

_My heart is going to beat out of my chest. No it's not. I'm going to be fine. No no no you're a huge pathetic mess, crying on the floor. It's going to be okay. I can calm down. I can do this. No you can't. You're going to have a goddamn heart attack! No I won't. I can make this stop. Please make it stop._

* * *

_I hate it here._

Ben was throwing himself into his work. Lifting two boxes at a time, running up and down the halls, double-timing himself, to get his mind off of his episode earlier. But it wasn’t working. No matter how much he got done, how much faster things were getting out, he still felt like a pathetic mess. A crippled piece of shit.

He wobbled as he marked a few packages to be sent out. He shook his head angrily knowing that he had a new problem. He was hungry. Very hungry and he didn’t have a lunch.

This was a bigger problem than most people since he was… particular. No one in the world made perfectly square sandwiches like he did. He normally would get some chicken nuggets - they were pretty uniform, but there weren’t any McDonalds near them and he was really hungry. He wobbled again and he felt his head sway.

_FUCK._ He paced a little in front of the boxes and then decided to just go across the street where the other guys went. That little sandwich place. He’d just get something simple and he could take it apart and eat the pieces individually. That'll work. He just needed to eat.

He practically stumbled into the busy little shop and was mildly horrified. The place was a mess with too many people inside and too many people trying to order. The garbage was stuffed to the brim, the floors looked sticky and it was sweltering hot. He stood in line with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking down at his sneakers.

“One, two, three, four…”

It was fifteen long minutes when he finally got to the counter.

“H-Hello sir… sir?” the littlest voice said. _Was it a child?_

He looked up and thought he was hallucinating from starvation.

_A cat?_

She was a girl with big ears on the top of her head. They were pointing down and her huge eyes shone like a pout. She looked overworked and exhausted but still mustered a little sad smile when she glanced up at his eyes.

“Oh, hello,” he gulped as he raked his eyes over her pretty face and smooth cheeks. “I-Uh…” he shook his head and found himself smiling at her. She was pouting at him and it was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life.

“Sir?” she whined.

“I’ve never been here before, what do you suggest?”

“I… I…” she stumbled nervously. _My god, she was so cute._ She licked her little lips and fidgeted with a spatula. “Well, depends on what you like…”

Ben grumbled. He liked perfectly square ham and cheese sandwiches, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. He was already freaking her out. She must have heard him grumble since she was shifting nervously in front of him.

“What is your favorite?” he finally said.

She shivered for some reason. _That's weird. It's really hot in here. Did cats need it to be really warm to survive? Is that why they always lay in the sunlight?_ He pictured her basking in the meadow in the warm Spring sun and grinned. She was still shivering when he looked at her again. _Was it cold for her in here? Poor thing, she works all day in the cold._

“My favorite?” she squeaked. He untucked his hands from his pockets and placed them on the counter and leaned into her. Maybe she thinks I’m an asshole or something. Maybe there was a way I could make her feel comfortable. She seemed to relax, of only a little, “Well, I like the number 4. It’s a classic Italian sandwich. It’s really good with extra prosciutto and some olive oil.”

Number four. Four. His favorite number.

“I’ll take that,” he found himself smiling, really smiling at her.

And she smiled back.

Ben stood back and looked at his sneakers and went back to counting in his head as he waited for his order, stealing little looks at her. He caught her dropping the mayo container on the ground and wailing to herself before grabbing a fresh one. It made him laugh. It was weird. He hadn’t laughed in God knows how long. She spun around to grab the butcher paper and he stared at her tail. It was poking out from underneath her skirt and swaying back and forth. He let his eyes wander towards the base of her tail and let them settle on her pretty round butt, her cheeks just peeking from under the skirt. Two big cheeks, juicy and hard…

“Ten dollars even sir!” she chirped loudly. He shook his head in shock. He didn’t realize he was staring until she was already turned around and speaking. “Oh god did I scare you? I scared you huh? I get loud sometimes. I’m so sorry sir. Sorry…”

“Hey, no problem,” he handed her cash, “Thanks…” he looked at her name tag, “Rey.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled, but didn’t look directly at him. That was ok. She seemed kind of shy. He liked that about her.

“I’m Ben,” he shrugged, knowing it was the polite thing to do - tell people your name if you knew theirs.

“Have a good day Ben,” she whispered and gave him a little wink.

* * *

Ben sat down in the breakroom at work and thought about the new girl he met. _Rey. Rey the cat._ She had short brown hair and a long brown tail. Her ears looked shy, and he liked that. He liked that she was shy. A cautious kitten.

It wasn’t until he sipped from the paper cup of water that he had when he noticed - he was eating the sandwich properly and he was halfway through it. He didn’t take it apart to eat each ingredient individually like he planned. He just ate it.

Strange.

_I must be really hungry._

* * *

The next morning, he woke up and his alarm was going off. It was 6:01 in the morning.

I slept through the alarm for a full minute. That’s weird.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to have very bad anxiety problems and OCD, but not as strong as Ben's here. If you're struggling, my heart goes out to you. I'm okay now and I owe it all to this book:
> 
> [Panic Attacks Workbook](https://www.amazon.com/Panic-Attacks-Workbook-Program-Beating/dp/1569754152)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story as a whole so far. I take your comments and constructive criticism to heart every time.


	3. The Richest Man In the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proper character introductions? Deep motivations? Explorations of character development? WHO AM I?
> 
> Where da smut at?
> 
> I hope you're not doing that right now. I hope you're enjoying the ride. But I understand if you're just here for the smut. It coming. I promise.
> 
> In the meantime, here's Armitage Hux as a depraved Jeff Bezos.

Armitage Hux spoke twelve languages fluently, including Latin but stubbornly spoke English exclusively. Especially during international meetings, he made it a point to speak English. It terrified people.

He liked his steak bloody, but served with hot, freshly salted fries. Not mashed potatoes (Ick). He’d eat the steak with a knife and fork but the fries with his fingers and he would wipe his hands after every bite with a hot damp towel. Hux liked to listen to REO Speedwagon first thing in the morning. He would blast it while he took the coldest shower he could possibly muster and chant to himself his crowning achievement:

“I am the richest man in the world. I am the richest man in the world. I am the richest man in the world.”

He was the owner and founder of FirstOrder.com. Forbes called his website the "one of the most influential economic and cultural forces in the world as well as the world's most valuable brand.” What started as an online marketplace for books, Hux expanded First Order to include electronics, apparel, food, toys, jewelry. Just last year, First Order surpassed the biggest big box store as the most valuable retailer in the United States. Everyone around the world used First Order.

Hux’s name was synonymous with being filthy rich. Look it up on urban dictionaries and you’ll see his name used in a sentence:

“He’s out-of-control rich with his mansion on a hill. A regular Hux, he is.”

Hux being the richest man in the world was pretty much the only thing that everyone knew about the owner of FirstOrder.com, other than being fiercely private. There were rumors, of course. Some saying he was a Wizard of Oz, not a real person, but a facade. The real owner being the Oligarchy of big box stores still getting everyone's cash. Some saying he stole the First Order idea from his college roommate. Some saying he didn’t have an asshole. That he worked so hard he worked off any waste into the air. He liked the rumors. They helped keep the true story from escaping his grasp.

Because Hux had a deep dark secret. It’s wasn't a depraved secret. Or an illegal secret (not so much). It wasn't even a dirty secret. It was a secret that he only trusted one other person with, and that was his assistant Mitaka, who promised that he would keep it if his life depended on it.

Hux’s secret was that he was a collector. He collected the most rare things in the world. Not so bad right? Well, it wasn’t the collection that was a secret. It was his obsession with collecting the most rare. His _obsession_. That was the secret. He thought about collecting constantly. He liked to collect the rarest of the rare. Things that even museums and art galleries couldn’t even get. People thought owning the Elephant Man’s bones was strange. Well, Hux had a skeleton of a man who had dwarfism and elephantitis, and no one ever heard of him because… well this man wasn’t a white Englishman. It made it more delightful for Hux. The most rare, the least known thing, it gave him so much joy. His collection. His obsession.

It had been such an addiction that he had Mitaka would scour the globe for rare items constantly, from Van Gough’s smocks to Mother Teresa’s shoes… Hux wanted it. But what he wanted most of all, was a certain type of bride.

What people don’t realize is that in actuality, rich men were extremely lonely. Yes, there were women always willing and able, and don’t get Hux wrong, they were plentiful. But, they bored him. No matter how beautiful and smart and funny… they seemed all the same to him. It wasn’t their fault. It was him. He had a _fetish_.

He wasn’t averse to seeing a man. In fact, he wasn’t sure which he preferred. Nonetheless, with men, he found a similar issue. Same problem, different set of tools.

Hux wanted something special. He wanted someone pliable to him. Hux knew he was fickle and wanted his mate to go with his flow. He wanted beauty, rarity, and… well, frankly… that special something in bed. That something that knew a tender touch, a sensual touch, a pleading touch, a desperate touch, a skilled touch... He wanted someone that knew what he or she was doing. He didn't want to lead or teach anyone. This person should just know.

Being rich and handsome gave him all the men and women in the world and he found that with all the partners, the most skilled were few and far between. He or she had to be sensual, giving, and prepared for him.

But also a virgin. That was the most important part. Untouched. Unaffected. Pure. Having the most pristine rarities was supreme.

Hux knew he had a predicament. There was no such thing. But that was the beauty of it all. He wanted the impossible. So, he hired matchmakers and headhunters and madames and pimps all around the world, and after years of searching, there was no man or woman that fit his needs.

He was never going to find this person and he was willing to live with that.

And then he had a meeting with Enric Pryde, the owner of Pryde Pharmeceuticals. He was rich. Not as rich as Hux, but they ran in the same circles. The meeting was at Pryde’s mansion by the bay in San Francisco over brunch.

Pryde served Hux earl grey tea but Hux would have preferred coffee and Hux didn’t care for the eggs. They smelled like... _eggs_. Pryde did not bring up any serious business, but rather things of interest like sailing and lavish vacations. They were in the middle of discussing the current cars they were driving when Pryde’s wife waltzed into the room.

She was a cat. Hux gasped quietly to himself. A cat. _Fascinating_.

He had not seen a cat hybrid in person before. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had small black ears that poked above her head and long black hair. She was very small, barely above four feet tall and she moved like she was dancing. Every word that came out of her mouth was a purr. She came in just to Pryde his pen and she smiled warmly at Hux when they were introduced. Hux found himself almost awestruck, which never happened to him. When she left the room, Hux had to know.

“What is your kitten like... in bed?”

Pryde wasn’t appalled at the question, as if it was something he was asked frequently. In fact, Pryde gave him sordid details of the dirtiest, raunchiest tales that would make his pimps that he hired blush.

“And, she was a virgin when we met,” he added.

“How is that possible?” Hux was astonished.

“It’s a transaction, not a marriage,” he said practically, “You purchase her with the assurance that she is what you want. You can return her if she’s not what you want.”

“But the price?”

“It’s in the hundreds of millions.”

Hux shrugged. Chump change.

“Where does one find a cat like this?”

“Oh Hux,” he shook his head, “It took me over a decade to find my feline. I wish you the best of luck.”

Hux was not swayed by Pryde's negativity. If Pryde had a cat, it couldn't be that difficult for Hux to find his own. She was out there somewhere.

But where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> I wonder where she is.  
> I wonder if she's looking for her prince charming as well.


	4. Itty Bitty Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this in real time, I'm sorry for the delay! I wanted to release two chapters at a time because they are so short, but I'm just not getting to the next one fast enough and I figured something is better than nothing?
> 
> Having said that, I present to you Unkar Plutt and Rey's origin story.

Unkar Plutt was one of those squat toadish men who, at a glance, was insignificant but he made up for it by being loud and unruly. Other than looking like a half-way deflated blow-up doll and being boisterous, Unkar was known for owning things that will make him money. He owned several small businesses and prided himself on all his investments. But his most precious was Rey.

Many years ago, he had put a word out that he was looking to invest in a young female cat hybrid in order to groom her as a perfect feline bride. When nothing came of his inquiries to people high and low, he resorted to searching orphanages all around the world, from Russia, to South America and everywhere in between. A virgin cat hybrid ready for marriage was such a rarity that they sold upwards in the hundreds of millions, sometimes billions of dollars.

Unkar would dress up in a itchy wool brown suit with a black fedora, complete with a brilliant orange feather. He would show up to the foster homes and orphanages with a bouquet of flowers for the keepers and a box of Hershey Bars for the kids. As expected, he was well received every time. Unkar had a charm to him, which he had been working on since he started selling brooms to housewives door to door when he himself was a child. They loved him. But still, no cat hybrid.

And then one day, he got a call.

“I think there’s something you want in a foster home nearby,” it was one of the Hutts, a gangster family on the East Coast. Unkar was paid a hefty sum by laundering their drug money into his fake antique store in New Jersey.

This particular Hutt lived next door to a woman who took care of kids. Apparently, he saw a cat girl there.

Unkar took the next flight to Newark.

Xx

“She’s only been here a week,” the woman said, “Cops found her wandering around the streets looking for food.”

The girl who says her name was Rey was tiny, only 5 years old. Female cat hybrids were normally smaller than their human counterparts but she was itty bitty, possibly from malnourishment. Her ears were turned down but her mouth was in a pert smile, like she was keeping a secret from you. Unkar smiled wide and waved at her and she scurried under a table.

“I’d like to talk about adopting her,” Unkar said to the woman.

“Technically she’s property of the US Government now,” the woman shook her head.

“I’ll make it very much worth your while,” Unkar assured her.

And that was that. A few days later and hundreds of thousands of dollars poorer, Unkar was taking Rey back with him to the West Coast where he would have her raised by a nanny on one of his properties.

Xx

Rey was humming to herself and scrubbing down a nasty set of shelves when she felt a cold, wet swat to her bottom.

“MEOW Rose!” Rey screeched.

“You’ve been in a really good mood lately,” Rose kissy faced her. “What’s going on? Is it your boyfriend across the street?”

“No!” Rey said too quickly, “I mean… it’s just… Ben isn’t my boyfriend. He’s a customer.”

“You’re usually especially nervous when Unkar says he’s coming to the shop,” Rose pointed out.

Rey nodded absentmindedly as she gazed outside at the warehouse wondering what Ben was doing. He wasn’t always visible from her window but she knew he was there, lifting heavy things and taping boxes down and signing things in and out of the warehouse. _What a dreamy existence he has._

“Hey hey hey Earth to kitty cat…” Rose was snapping in Rey’s face and she shook her head and shivered, “Your phone.”

Rey’s phone was buzzing with texts. Text after text. It was Unkar.

The big boss is coming.

The real big boss. The one from FirstOrder.com.

We’ll probably spend time in the warehouse.

I don’t think we’ll go into the sandwich shop. There’s no reason.

But just in case, make the shop extra clean.

I’ve heard he is very picky.

Rey scrunched her face at her phone and proceeded to pad a response telling Unkar everything was going to be fine.

Rose noticed Rey’s reaction and asked what was the matter and Rey told her.

“Big boss from FirstOrder.com?” Rose’s eyes flashed big and bright, “Armitage Hux is going to be here? THE Armitage Hux? The richest man in the whole world?”

“Oh I bet it’s just going to be one of his henchmen, that Armitage Hux guy would never…” Rey shrugged.

Xx

_This was a sandwich day for sure._ Ben told himself. The warehouse seemed to have every dilemma that it could possibly have today. One of their forklifts was broken and the one that was working kept sticking at the top of the lift. They had a huge shipment of sewing machines, hundreds of heavy, fragile machines that had to be handled carefully and the airheaded UPS guy was supposed to also take their shipment out but somehow forgot or said he was coming back? So there were about 10 palettes outside they were trying to get in and 15 palettes inside they were trying to get out. Their boss called in sick so Ben was in charge and he didn’t make the time to jerk off before he left for work so he was sweaty and messy and pent up.

And whenever he looked over at the sandwich shop, Rey wasn’t at the window. He could use a little glance at that cat right about now.

Still, Ben found a quiet happiness in straightening out the boxes. Today was a total mess, but at least the warehouse was clean and boxes were squares and squares had four sides and four corners. He was taping down another set of boxes that needed to go out. Four stripes of tape. Shhhhhwick, click. Shhhhhwick, click. Shhhhhwick, click. Shhhhhwick, click. He pressed his thumb across the last piece of tape and smiled at himself. _Nice_.

“From what I’ve been told this is the most efficient satellite warehouse on the West Coast, very fast. We run a tight ship here,” Ben knew that voice anywhere because it sounded like John Goodman and Gollum had a baby. It was Unkar. _I didn’t know he was going to be here today._

Unkar. Rey’s owner. It made his chest tight and jaw click. He looked up to see the squat man and noticed he was accompanied by a tall, pale, redheaded man wearing the sharpest suit he had ever seen in his life.

“It seems to me this warehouse needs improvement, there is an excess of palettes in the entryway…” His voice was tight with a strong, rich, Britishness that Ben found amusing.

Ben shook his head and glanced up again for probably the 20th time in the hour at the Sandwich Shop. _Please. Please kitten be there._ And like a light cascading through the clouds, she was there. Rey. She was standing at the window and she waved when he looked up. _Was she looking over to the warehouse just to see me? No… she was already looking out the window. People do that. She wasn’t looking at me._ She smiled and then stuck out her tongue and then she pressed her little nose at the window and smooshed herself into it and her little tits squished against the glass. His heart bloomed. _What a lovely cat._

His nerves put at ease, Ben didn’t acknowledge the two men as they stopped at the end of the aisle to speak more about business and went about taping down the rest of the boxes. Outside, he could hear a palette being ripped open and boxes tumbling down. He could hear another employee curse because the forklift stuck again, this time with a large load at the top. The phone was ringing. The UPS guy was here to pick up the palettes and he could hear him arguing with their clerk up front about the volume that needed to leave the warehouse. It was chaos again but he saw Rey’s hard nipples through her shirt and flattened against the glass and there were exactly four boxes that needed taping down. One, two, three, four… Ben had no fear.

“Excellent work,” Ben was broken from his spell from the smell of luxurious soap and a clippy British accent. He jerked his head toward him, “I used to tape down the boxes like that when I started this… operation…”

“Oh Mr. Hux, this is one of our foremen…” Unkar trailed.

“Ben, Ben Solo,” Ben held out his hand gruffly and Mr. Hux shook it graciously with a smile. It surprised Ben. Fancy guys never really acted like that.

“Armitage Hux, and you can just call me Hux,” he scrunched his nose. “I admire your focus Ben. This place is full of… issues but you seem to remain calm. I doappreciate that.”

And Ben nodded, not knowing exactly what to say because he also just realized he was standing next to the richest man in the world while having a raging boner tucked into his Dickies.

Xx

“Oh Mr. Hux-”

“Unkar, I keep saying to just call me Hux. Mister is much too formal and it intimidates the employees,” Hux said in an even growl.

“Ok then Hux,” Unkar sounded his name slowly as he scurried to keep up with Hux’s long strides, “Are you sure you want to stop here for something to eat? It’s just a little sandwich spot, we can get sushi or there’s a nice steakhouse open at lunchtime down the street-”

“I want to eat on the go,” Hux said quickly and pushed open the doors to the Sandwich Shop swiftly and was met with the warm, ardent, oniony air the little shop had to offer. He twitched his nose and made his way to the counter.

“Good afternoon sir how are you?” a little voice said.

Hux opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out when he saw the owner of the voice.

_A cat._

A beautiful tall one with caramel ears and a long tail with short fur. She was leaning against the counter towards him and swaying her hips to whatever doo-wop music was playing in the background. He let his eyes wander to her pretty smooth face, down her soft neck and to the charming swell of her small breasts. Her little shirt was flimsy and her hard pink nipples showed through it.

“I like your tie,” she said and he jumped, “Oh sorry sir,” she grimaced at him, “I’m sorry if I scared you… I talk too loud…”

“Oh… no dear…” Hux shook himself, “I apologise. I… I’m sorry I’ve never…”

“You’ve never seen a hybrid cat before,” she nodded with a knowing smile, “I know… I get it a lot.”

“Rey!” Unkar hissed at her, “This is Hux from FirstOrder.com. Please have some respect.”

“I’m sorry master,” The poor cat’s ears turned down and she frowned.

Master? Hux’s heart skipped a beat. He and Unkar needed to have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is Rey just the cutest little cutie pie?


	5. Two Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank [Sofonda](https://twitter.com/sofondabooks) for the BEAUTIFUL [moodboard](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_/status/1315313915560030208) she made for this little fic.
> 
> It really warms my heart when I see someone has read this fic. While I love all my babies, this one is very special to me. I've wanted to write something like this for a long time and Reylo has given me the chance to flesh it out properly. So thank you.
> 
> If you're reading this in real time, two things:
> 
> Thank you! It's not easy to wait for chapters. I honestly want this to be as good as I could get it so I'm taking my time on this.
> 
> TWO TWO TWO chapters come out today because I decided you shouldn't wait any longer for some smut between these two crazy kids.

It was in the wee hours of the night, when everyone was either sleeping or making bad decisions, when Rey decided to stop binge watching Meerkat Manor and finally make something to eat. She stretched her body, tail to ear, plopped off her pink faux leopard print couch onto her fuzzy floor mat and padded into her tiny kitchen. She boiled water and smashed a pack of ramen noodles for her late dinner. Rey asked Siri to play a little James Taylor while she cooked and partook in her favorite pastime: thinking about Ben.

He came in that day with a little less anger in his eyebrows and a little more smile on his lips than normal. Was it because she gave him a little boobies-to-glass show earlier? She _hoped_. She _wished_. They talked about their day since both of them had a visit with the fancy British stranger, Hux. After that one day in his car, she wanted to prod him for information about himself. Every conversation she had with Ben was laced with her abundance of curiosity about him. She wanted to know everything about him.

_What was your childhood like? Did you have nice Christmases? Where did you go on vacations? What TV shows do you like? Is your favorite food sushi because that’s mine. Do you only eat sandwiches? Do you want kids?_

_Kids_. Rey stifled a lump in her throat. There were no known cases of hybrids having children. All the right equipment was there in her body, but there was no guarantee she could create life inside of her. She attempted to shake her frown from her face and reminded herself that the answers to these questions were part of a wish that would never come true.

So she set a table for one at the counter, plopped her noodles in a little bowl, and squirted a heart of Sriracha on the top. She imagined a set next to her and two little ones next to that.

She sniffed to herself. _It’s ok. I heard kids are hard anyways._

_Buzz_.

It was Unkar:

I’m downstairs. You’re awake. I can see the light in your apartment, I’ll be up in a second.  
  


* * *

Unkar always looked uncomfortable to Rey. He was so sweaty and wore only ill-fitting suits with that ridiculous fedora. He seemed misplaced everywhere but against her pink plushy apartment and fuzzy knick knacks, he looked like a comic book villain in a Barbie house.

He was in a strangely great mood for late at night though. Rey slurped on her ramen, knees against her cheeks as they spoke.

“You made a wonderful impression on Mr. Hux today,” Unkar said proudly, “You have made me a very proud master.”

Rey felt her heart melt. Unkar never praised her.

“Wh--what? What did I do?” Rey choked on hot broth.

“I think we found the big fish we’ve been looking for all these years Rey,” Unkar said as he rubbed his palms together, “I think we found your new master.”

Rey’s eyes widened and she coughed nervously.

“Sir?”

“Big fish,” he repeated, “Armitage Hux is looking for a feline to marry.”

Rey dropped her soup spoon and continued to stare.

“The Hux that came into the shop today?” she gasped.

“That’s the one,” he laughed heartily, “You’re the best cat a master could ever have. I knew you could do it! Ever since you were a little kitten. I knew you were a good cat.”

“But… what? Why me?” her voice shook so much it startled her.

“He wants a sexually skilled feline virgin as a bride,” Unkar said as easily as he could manage.

She was silent as her ears turned down and her tail twitched. Of course he did. Rey had heard of this type of transaction. It wasn’t enough that Rey was a virgin. She also needed to be the complete opposite of a virgin. These felines were sold in the black cat market, not by chance in a sandwich shop. Unkar never made sexuality important in her upbringing, something she never gave him much credit for.

“But…”

“Look Rey, I know you don’t know anything about sex, but you’re going to have to learn,” Unkar shrugged. “Youtube videos, books, talk to your friend, Rose.”

“Unkar… I don’t think this is a good idea. For you or me,” she admitted.

“This idea is the one I’ve been looking for all these years,” Unkar’s voice changed from jolly to grating, “And Rey, you’ll be the bride of the richest man in the world. Not only will you be set for life, but your children and your children’s children and every ancestor for generations will never have to lift a finger.”

“I can’t have children Unkar!” Rey wailed, still raw from her thoughts earlier.

“This is not an option,” Unkar growled, “You’re doing this. I’m setting up a meeting with him soon and you need to be ready.”

“What do you mean?” Rey gulped, “Ready?”

“You need to seem… sexual. Not a ‘fraidy cat-”

“Unkar! I need to be pet more!” Rey whined, “You know that’s why I’m so skittish! I never ever get touched!”

“I’m not petting you. You know I hate that. Ask Rose,” Unkar waved her off, “Don’t worry, you won’t have sex with him until after you’re married. That’s his request. But you’ll have to prove yourself. Sell yourself.”

“But Unkar-”

“That’s that Rey,” He stomped his foot, “I like to think of myself as a reasonable owner. But if you don’t pull this off, you will have real consequences. You will be costing me more money than you can ever dream of. I don’t like to threaten you, but I will make you a stray cat if you don’t make this happen for us.”

She gasped. A stray cat. Cats left to fend for themselves with no rights. Collared and left out on the street, unable to get real housing, unable to own anything, homeless. _Stray_.

Rey felt her eyes well up with tears.

“Ok Unkar,” Rey sniffed, “I’ll make it happen.”

* * *

Ben woke up to music: James Taylor because it reminded him of her. He opened his eyes to a dim room and slowly swung his feet to the floor as he rose for the day.

“And you need a helping hand…” Ben sang to himself quietly as he scraped his toes towards the bathroom.

He showered slowly, lathering his hair in shampoo, thinking of her. Yesterday she asked how his day was.

“It’s pretty much in shambles but it’s so much better now that I get to talk to you.”

She blushed.

_That blush_. It creeped from her cheeks down to her chest. He wondered if it made her nipples pinker too. Ben felt his cock twitch to the thought.

He continued to soap his chest and arms with the thought of her body. Her pretty body that was so sensitive when he pet her that one day. So receptive to his fingers. She rolled into him like she was made for him. What if she rolled like that on top of him?

Ben slid his soapy hand down to his fully erect cock and stroked himself in his familiar way. He groaned, wondering if she liked to pluck off her own clothes or if she wanted him to yank them off her little body. He leaned against the tiled wall with his other hand and kept fucking into his soapy fingers and palm.

His old rituals in the morning were gone. He developed one new habit though:

Thinking of Rey the kitten and wishing she was his.

* * *

“What is _with_ you?” Rose barked at Rey.

Rey must have been fiddling with the cash register, mindlessly opening and closing it, because Rose took it upon herself to shut it herself with a loud slam. “Is everything ok?”

“Unkar is selling me,” Rey said hoarsely, not looking back at her friend, unblinking and staring at the same spot outside that she had been for what seemed like hours, “He’s selling me to Armitage Hux and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“R-really?” Rose sputtered, “But Rey, that’s good news…”

“NO ITS NOT!” Rey screeched. She grabbed a bag of bread and threw it to the ground, soft pillows of bread plopped all over the tiled floor, “If you were my real friend, you’d know this was the worst thing that could ever happen!”

Rey felt tears flow from her eyes and ran into the back of the store. She huddled on the hard chair and kicked her legs on the dirty table and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. She thought she would have more time. There was so much more she wanted to do before she would get married. She wasn’t ready. It’s not fair. And _Ben_. That’s what mattered the most was Ben. Even if she couldn’t marry him or have sex with him she still wanted to be his friend. She wanted to pretend that one day they would figure out a way for them to be together but she couldn’t even entertain that thought, that dream. She hiccuped and ugly-cried and pounded the table like a kitten having a tantrum.

She took deep breaths and clamped her mouth shut, feeling the vibrations of the fit in her head. She knew about acceptance. It was one of her ways of coping with being property: accepting the situation and moving on. In the past 12 hours she had to remind herself about acceptance. It was going to be a big part of how she was going to get through this.

Rey opened her backpack and pulled out a stack of paper. Her contract. She clasped it in her small hands and held it fast to her chest. _I can do this. I can do this._

“Rey?”

She jumped and opened her eyes.

“OH MY GOD YOU SCARED ME!” she cried. He stepped away from her, “Ben… I’m so sorry. I was… I was…”

“Crying? I’m sorry I scared you. Rose said to just go on back here,” he said as he squatted in front of her. His eyes were sad and she started to tear up again, “Kitten?” he brushed a tear from her cheek and she sobbed, “What’s wrong?”

“I… I’m being sold,” Rey shuddered. She hesitated to tell him the rest but it was not worth it. Better just yank off that bandaid, “To Hux, as his bride.”

He sighed and shuffled a bit closer to her.

“You’re not happy with that?” He said finally.

“N-no… But I don’t have a choice..” she sobbed. “I thought…” she was so hysterical she was ready to tell him how she wanted to be with him. She knew it was impossible. Why even put it out into the world for him to hear? She was being silly. _Stupid silly cat. He petted you that one time. He knows there would never be a way to be with her. He could never want to be involved with her_. “I thought…”

“Shhhh…” he hummed and stood up and leaned on the table next to her. “Come here kitten.”

He slid his hand on her bare shoulder and she shivered. His hands were rough like she remembered. She liked it, like a soft brush. He tugged her towards him and she crawled her body to his, feeling the comforting warmth his solid body gave. He picked her up under her legs and set her on his lap as she relaxed her head on his shoulder.

“It’s ok… It's ok...” he whispered shakily. She listened for an even rhythm in his lungs and his heart, but found that both were erratic despite his attempts to soothe her. _He's worried_. She lifted her head and slid her cool fingers on his jaw to turn him towards her. His face was so close. She could feel the whiskers on his chin against the tip of her nose, his hot breath on her cheeks.

“Pet me,” she said softly, “Please.”

_Please_.

He lifted his hand, ran a finger against her cheek and she felt like soaring. She shuddered to the touch and melted into his chest. He stroked her hair and she leaned into his hand needily, hungrily, making little chirping noises as she hiccuped her sobs away. He hushed her with every stroke and tightened his grip with his other hand against her waist, making her flush with his body. She nuzzled into his chest and felt herself calming down.

“Better kitten?” he whispered.

“Mhm…” she purred, “I like it when you do that.”

“I…” he hesitated, “Oh Rey…” He shook his head. “What am I going to do with you kitten?”

“Scratch my little ears?” she pouted as she swung her legs gingerly.

He chuckled as he gave her a scratch. Rey moaned instantly, the stimulation on her ears from his strong touch went straight to her pussy and she whimpered in his hands.

“Oh!” she squeaked, “It’s been so long!”

He slowed his scratching for a moment.

“Kitten, what are you holding?”

Rey looked at the stack of papers in her hand. The contract. She frowned and handed it to him.

* * *

“Everything OK Ben?” Mitaka said in a quiet voice behind him.

The breakroom at the warehouse was in shambles. He broke two chairs and upended the rest. Her contract was peppered throughout the room. Some in pieces, others in messy clumps. Ben was heaving, animalistic, red-eyed and wild.

He remembered this feeling of rage. The one that got him kicked out of his parents home. The one that got him in a fist fight with his uncle. The one that he kept tucked inside so tightly that it manifested in counting to four constantly.

“Get out,” Ben said without looking and Mitaka scurried away.

He took a deep breath and counted.

_One Two Three Four…_

How is it legal to have language like “pliable to sexual needs” in a marriage contract?

_One Two Three Four…_

A required medical procedure to confirm her virginity?

_One Two Three Four…_

Her hollow whispers, “I have to do this. Unkar will declare me stray if I don’t…”

_One Two Three Four..._

He picked up the chairs.

_One Two Three Four…_

He righted the tables.

_One Two Three Four…_

He collected the pieces of paper.

_One Two Three Four…_

He sat down at a table and wrote out a list of possible solutions.

  1. Run away with Rey
  2. Run away by myself
  3. Help Rey
  4. Do nothing



Number one was his favorite. He imagined them in a little house on the edge of town. He’d come home from work and she’d be lazily sprawled on the sofa listening to music. They’d make love all night and he’d make her eggs for breakfast. She’d never go a day without petting and praise.

But they’d have to change their names and he’d always have to work under the table. She’d never get to see her friends. And he’d never get to try to make amends with his family.

His priority was her happiness.

* * *

“What did you say?” Rey yelped at her phone.

“Saturday night,” Unkar repeated over a scratchy line, “Hux will be back in town on Saturday night and you will meet him at his hotel for an interview.”

“That’s only seven days! How am I supposed to learn how to be a sexual goddess in seven days Unkar!?”

“He’s not going to have sex with you,” Unkar said and Rey scowled at how she could hear laughter in his voice like _she_ was the crazy one, “He just wants to get to know you, make sure you’re what he’s looking for.”

“But he’ll… he’ll like ask me things and test me to make sure though huh?” she frowned.

“Yes,” Unkar said tightly. When she didn’t say anything he sighed, “You can do this Rey. You’re a big cat now. You’re a good cat.”

Rey preened. _Good cat._ Unkar knew how to get to her.

“You want to be a good cat right?” he asked slowly.

“Yes sir,” she pouted.

“Then take this week to learn how to be a sexy cat,” he said, “You can do this Rey. I know it.”

When they were done speaking, Rey sat in her silent apartment, opened her laptop, and started searching for answers.

“How to be sexy.”  
“How to seduce men.”  
“How to have good sex.”  
“How to not look like a virgin.”

Rey read and watched videos with little tears flowing from her eyes. She broke a little sob when her pussy throbbed at the various porn that she let run in the background, thinking it would inspire her. Instead it gave her a confusing mix of horniness and depression. She was hopeless.

_Knock knock._

She jumped at the noise. Someone was at her door? She slammed her laptop shut and looked at the door, hoping the person would go away.

“Rey?” _Knock knock_ , “Um… it’s me Ben. Sorry, I know it’s weird that I’m here. Your apartment number was on this contract…”

She opened the door. He was leaning on the threshold, hair wild and skin dewey with sweat.

“Ben?”

He looked her up and down and she found a smile inside her coming out for him. He was gawking at her. She was pleased, realizing she was wearing a little see through slip dress and he could see almost everything.

“I… I have an idea,” he said, “I can help you.”

“Come in,” Rey said and stepped back.

He looked enormous in her little apartment. She watched him take a quick look around and caught the little grin in his teeth.

His dimples were so big they created two deep creases down his cheeks. She wanted to live in those creases.

“It’s exactly how I thought it would look in here,” he laughed.

She plopped on her couch and frowned at him.

“I don’t know how you could help,” she shrugged, “But I’m glad you’re willing to try…”

He sat down next to her. She giggled at how much space he took, how awkwardly his knees knocked into the coffee table in front of him.

“I know this is going to sound… crazy but,” he took a deep breath and said, “Well, first I need to know something. Is this what you want? Do you want to get married to Hux?”

“I-” she caught herself. The answer was no. The answer was that she just wanted to run away with Ben and start a new life where they could be together.

But it was impossible. Unkar would find them. And with Hux in the picture, they would definitely be caught. Her fate was sealed forever. Under the circumstances, it was what she wanted.

“Yes,” she whispered and watched his face fall just slightly.

“Ok, that’s what I needed to know,” he said as he took both her hands in his. She felt so small, dwarfed between his large hands.

“I could help you with this contract. With knowing how to be a good... “ he rolled his eyes at himself, “a good lover.”

“How?”

“You need a teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You need a teacher" is probably my favorite line Kylo Ren says.
> 
> Like... WHAT SIR? 
> 
> And...
> 
> HE'S IN HER APARTMENT YOU GUYS.


	6. Proscuitto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Lisa](https://twitter.com/XOXOLiBar), this fic has a theme song:
> 
> [Feeling Good](https://open.spotify.com/track/3DEXQeVLM3BacRdrirHRXx?si=nA855tDVSxGCsQj1yATThw) by Sofi Tukker
> 
> The Chorus:
> 
> It's really simple, I'm feeling good  
> I feel myself and I'm feeling understood  
> Pet me, feed me, let me rest  
> Take me on a walk and tuck me into bed  
> I'm just a meanie feline  
> Stroke my head and I'm fine  
> It's really simple, I'm feeling good  
> I feel myself and I'm feeling understood
> 
> ALSO:  
> I upped the chapter count.
> 
> We have seven days before Hux and Rey meet.
> 
> That's seven days of sex school.
> 
> We need more time.

He was going out on a limb here with his idea. _Being Rey’s sex tutor?_ In any other circumstance it would be out of this world to propose the notion. But this was the circumstance she was in and he’d do anything to make her happy.

Even this.

She didn’t slap him or turn him away. She just sat there with her hands in his hands, turning up one eyebrow and slightly smirking.

“But how? I’m supposed to be a virgin.”

“I’m not saying we’re going to have… sex,” he said gently, “I’m saying that I could teach you how to please someone and teach you how to be pleased so it’s nice for you.”

She took back her hands and sat back. She looked at her computer and then back at him and gulped.

“But sir,” she gasped, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because..”

_Because seeing you upset like this is so heartbreaking that I am willing to do anything to make it go away. Because something about you makes all my demons disappear and I need whatever that is in my life._

_I need you in my life._

“Because we’re friends. And friends help each other.”

* * *

_Was this crazy? This was crazy right?_

But it was thrilling too. Ben was in her apartment and they were going to have sex lessons and when she said Hux was going to interview her in a week he said there was no time to lose and maybe we could do a little lesson right now?

Rey was in her bathroom freshening up. She didn’t know what he was going to do but being clean and shaved and perfumed would help. She knew that much.

She emerged from the bedroom and Ben had figured out how to turn on her record player. He picked the Beatles Love album and she felt instantly comfortable.

_It’s easy… All you need is love..._

“Do you want a drink? I have chardonnay in the fridge,” she said.

“Sounds like you’re trying to seduce me already,” He joked, “Are you sure you need lessons?”

“I thought… I thought it would help…” she said awkwardly as she pulled out the bottle.

“I’m teasing, kitten,” he said, “And let this be your first lesson. Be sassy. Don’t let him embarrass you.”

“I wasn’t embarrassed. I thought you’d be nervous in front of a half naked cat,” she scrunched her nose.

“Fast learner,” he grinned. “Sit on my lap when you get here.”

Her pussy throbbed at his command.

“Yes sir,” she squeaked. She made her way back to the couch and sat her little butt down on his lap, setting the glasses on the coffee table.

“Now,” he said as he wrapped his fingers around one of her wrists, “First we need to talk about comfort. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with okay?”

She nodded.

“If you want to stop, tell me to stop,” Ben said as he pulled her arm around his shoulders, behind his neck, “We need a safe word.”

“Prosciutto,” she said.

“Perfect,” he smiled, “Ok kitten, let's get started. I read your contract and since you’re not having sex until you’re married, your main job until then is to make him to feel like you want him. Like you’ll let him do anything to you… like your pussy is throbbing for him to touch you. Like you’re aching for it…”

Her body warmed all over. He said _pussy_.

“Yes,” she sobbed because her pussy _was_ throbbing. _Please Ben. Do what you want to do with me._

He pulled her close to his chest and lifted her chin to his face.

“Head up, back arched, kitten,” he whispered, “Be confident in your posture. He seems to be someone that likes that sort of thing.”

“Prosciutto,” she said suddenly and he cocked his head, “Stop talking about him. Just… show me how to do it. I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Ok,” he leaned over and took a glass of wine and sipped it, “Want some?”

She nodded and he tilted the glass to her lips and let her sip.

“Good kitten,” he said soothingly, “Here, let’s… I’ll pet you for a little… calm the nerves ok?”

“Yes sir,” she said and pushed her head into his neck, petting herself onto his chest. She tucked herself into him restfully as he gently palmed her head and back with his strong hands. She purred deeply, feeling like a tiny kitten in his hands. “Mmmmm… Thank you sir. It feels so good.”

He slowed his petting as her nerves settled and she lifted her head to look at him. She pressed into his chest with her shoulder teasingly.

“I should tell you, I’m a mega virgin,” she giggled, “I haven’t even kissed anyone.”

“Really?” Ben’s eyebrows lifted sympathetically, “But you’re such a lovely kitten, why have you been deprived so much?”

“I just wanted to be a good cat,” she shrugged, “Unkar made the rules very clear so he could sell me, like he’s doing now.”

“No one can tell if you’ve been kissed though,” Ben said and held his gaze on her. His eyes were dark and soft, “I mean, you need to practice.”

“Right,” she nodded, “I really need the practice."

She felt her breath bounce back from his cheek and blushed, “Sorry sir. I’m breathing on you.”

“It’s ok,” he said as he adjusted her on his lap, “We should practice what to say before a kiss.”

“Oh,” she gasped. His eyes were trained on her lips, his breathing slowing and body heating with hers. 

“Well in the movies, they say something like…” she cleared her throat and spoke wistfully, “What are you thinking about?”

“You don’t want to know,” he played along as he gripped her tighter.

“Tell me…” she sighed in his face.

“I’ll just show you.”

And his lips touched hers. They felt soft and hot and they nipped at her top lip then her bottom one. He nuzzled his nose against hers and she giggled, feeling his smile on her mouth. He kissed her lips again, easing her open and she parted her lips as she grasped his whole head with her arms, feeling hungry for more of his mouth.

“Sir,” she whined because she was getting dizzy as he sucked on her bottom lip gently and gripped her tighter, pulling her flush against his body.

“Give me your tongue,” he grunted and she pushed her tongue between his lips and he sucked gently on it. She felt faint as the nerves in her mouth bloomed all at once, heating her entire body starting from her ears and ending at the tip of her tail.

When she let her body loose, he pulled back and she whined.

“Sir…” she said panting, “Was I doing something wrong?”

“No,” he smiled, lips wet from their kisses, “I just… if we keep going we’ll be making out. Not just having a first kiss.”

“Don’t I need to know how to make out though?”

He grinned and held her fast as he laid her down on the couch.

“Mmmm… kitten…”

* * *

She was whimpering under him, becoming more comfortable and loose. She smelled like cucumbers and strawberries and wrapping her long legs around his waist.

If he squinted his thoughts hard enough, he could pretend that they were two lovers and she really wanted to do this with him because she liked him. There wasn’t a Hux or an Unkar and there weren’t cat property laws. There was just Rey the cat and Ben fooling around in her apartment.

She was a little clumsy and shy, and maybe that would bother other guys but it turned Ben on so much his head spun. He grasped her scrabbling hands and smoothed them on his chest, directing her where to slide them and how much pressure to hold. She calmed down with his direction. Her touch was so soft and sure, it left little goosebumps on his skin in her wake, especially on his chest where he was markedly sensitive.

His cock ached and fought to free itself from his tight jeans. He was careful to not push against her with it, assuming it would scare his little cat. He was on top of her, bracing on his elbows on either side of her face where she laid down. He stroked her soft hair, sensitive ears, and rosy cheeks as he kissed her.

Ben sunk deeper into their kisses, feeling her mouth part more and little whines become needier. Her fingers slid around him with curiosity, feeling his biceps and chest, making him feel so big and manly. She was getting bolder with every stroke, tucking a finger under the sleeve and sliding a palm down his belly and lower to his pants. He backed away when her palm grazed his clothed cock.

“Wait wait…” he said gently, “Don’t… don’t do that…”

“But…” she hiked herself up on her elbows.

She was so pretty, face flush and hair messy. Her little nightie was rumpled and her pink nipples showed through. Ben’s cock pulsed as he let his mind wander to the strong possibility of actually seeing her naked tits.

“I thought... “ she blushed from her cheeks to her chest, “I thought boys like that?”

“Oh kitten, I like it very much,” he said as he pet her head and scratched her ears. She keened to his touch and shuddered as he rubbed in between her ears. He was starting to learn it was her favorite place to get petted. “I just think it's too fast for you.”

“But I don’t have very long!” she fussed suddenly. “And you said you were going to help me!”

He chuckled. He liked this side of her. The one that said what she wanted and insisted on getting it. Especially when it came to his dick.

“Please Sir?” she pouted and looked up at him through her long lashes.

She moved her little head to the side and let his hand fall as she crawled on the couch on all fours. Her tail lifted long and elegantly as she gently pushed his chest so he sat back on the couch. She placed her little knees on each side of his thighs and straddled him and he hitched a breath when she put her full weight on his cock and embraced his neck with her outstretched arms.

“Show me how to do it,” she whispered in his ear, “Should I go fast? Or slow?” She shifted her hips on top of him and even through his jeans he could feel the heat from her cunt.

He gripped her little waist with one hand and corrected her form with the other, pulling her away and settling her hands on his shoulders for balance. Her face was serious, eyebrows straight and mouth pert. She was concentrating. He would think it was hot but it reminded him that he was just her teacher. He shook that thought away as he held her hips with both hands, and showed her how to rock on top of him. She let out the cutest little whine.

“Feels good,” she said shakily.

“Good,” he rasped as he gently humped his cock back into her and she shuddered.

“Can we kiss again?” she asked, licking her lips and heavily huffing hot air at his cheeks.

He didn’t answer and took her soft lips in his as she rolled her hips on top of him. She started to go faster and then stilled. _Sorry…_ she whispered into his mouth.

He kissed her cheeks, trailed down her jawline and her neck and listened to her little happy cries and purrs.

“It’s ok kitten, you’re doing so good. Go at the pace you want, don’t worry about anything else,” he said and encouraged her to move, rocking her hips with his hands, “Do you like it?”

“Yes sir,” she sobbed, “I think… I think I’m going to…”

“You’re close, aren’t you kitten?”

“Yes,” she said and he felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

He thrusted back into her, matching her quickening pace.

“That’s good. You’re doing so good Rey…” he grunted into her neck, dotting her chest with rough kisses and whispers.

“R-Really?” she hiccuped.

“Do you feel my cock kitten?” he strained as he felt the dampness of her pussy on his pants. She nodded clumsily against their rhythm, “You feel how hard it is?”

“Uhuh…” she sobbed.

“You did that Rey,” he groaned as she rocked hard into him, “You’re such a good kitten. So pretty, so sweet, so soft and sexy… good kitty… good kitty…”

She pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes were round and eyebrows jutted together in concentration.

“Sir… sir.. I’m gonna…”

“Do it kitten,” he gasped, “Let go Rey… You’re doing so good...”

He fucked against her faster and faster, listening to her mewl in his arms.

“Sir sir sir… please…” she panted.

And he watched as her tail straightened and the hairs on it pricked up like little quills. She strained against him and cried.

“MEOW!”

Her undoing was overwhelming and he rutted against her just a bit more and felt the rush of his orgasm flood his brain down to his cock as he came helplessly into his pants. He held her and stroked her back as she trembled in his arms.

“Shhhh…” he hushed as he felt her shudder from coming down, “You did really good kitten.”

“I know,” she said with a twinkle in her voice, “I made you come.”

He laughed and pulled her away to look at her smirking face. She was so pleased with herself.

“A plus for teachers pet,” he kissed her nose.

* * *

They made a plan for him to come by the rest of the week after work. He wanted to get out of her apartment quickly after they were done but she wasn’t insulted. He was messy and she sensed his embarrassment.

“Are you coming by the shop for lunch tomorrow?” she asked shyly as he crossed the threshold. He turned around and leaned on the doorway.

“Yes,” he smiled. His crooked teeth were going to be the death of her, “It’s my favorite lunch anyway.”

He paused and moved forward slightly and she stilled.

_Please kiss me sir. Please do it. Not for a lesson. Do it because you like me. I’ll kiss you right now and everyday after that because when you kissed me it felt like I belonged to someone and I’ve never felt like that before. Just. Please._

_Kiss me._

“Goodnight kitten,” he whispered.

“Goodnight sir,” she sighed and shut the door.

* * *

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair when he heard her shut the door and rushed down the hall. He took the stairs down to the lobby and walked out to the dark parking lot to his car.

Ben sat in the driver's seat and took a peak at the apartment building. He saw Rey’s silhouette through her window, her ears perky and tail swaying.

He leaned his head against the steering wheel as he started the car.

“I’m falling in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. I like happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, and silly porn doodles here:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
>   
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
